


Сюрприз

by Miss_Wyoming



Series: Фейерверки [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: У Кита и Лэнса уже полгода длятся отношения.





	Сюрприз

Лэнс на экране улыбается, смеется, внимательно всматривается, как будто они разговаривают по видеозвонку, и это вовсе не запись, которую Кит смотрит спустя неделю, уставший до такой степени, что еле шевелится в кресле.

— ...в магазине, конечно, дела в гору идут, но теперь меня каждая собака здесь знает, — Лэнс устало вздыхает. — Я уже на это жаловался, но меня очень смущает отсутствие всякого уважения к моей жизни, — Джейк трется у него под боком, и Лэнс рассеянно гладит его по макушке. — Не сказал тебе самого главного, — звучит это так, будто Лэнс специально приберегал это на попозже. — Мы собираемся встретиться всеми паладинами на Новый Год. Рядом с Гарнизоном, так что скоро мне предстоит довольно долгий полет. Там такое место с названием в стиле двадцатого века и неоном... то ли “У Барри”, то ли “У Ларри”. — Кит кивает сам себе: заведение называется “У Терри”, и они с Широ бывали там в свое время неоднократно: небольшой отель с неплохим баром. — Было бы круто, если бы ты присоединился.

Лэнс как всегда довольно скомкано прощается, как будто не хочет уходить. Кит же, наконец, стягивает ботинки со стоном удовлетворения и тянется за планшетом. Записывает сообщение и уже после отправки понимает, что ничего не ответил на приглашение.

Будущее слишком неясно. Кит запускает обе руки в волосы и тянет их, и за этим его застает Акша:

— Ну, что, Красный Паладин хранит тебе верность? — любопытствует она. Выглядит она не лучше, чем Кит: такая же уставшая, на лице не отмытая грязь, а волосы свалялись в колтун. — Это Эзор спрашивает, говорит, что от этого зависит твое настроение на ближайшие недели.

— Ты хотела позвать меня на ужин? — игнорирует вопрос Кит.

— Нет, напомнить, что твоя очередь готовить.

— Давайте сегодня без еды, — бурчит он, и как раз в этот момент звучит сирена, оповещая о нападении.

— Прям как по заказу.

Еще пара недель в таком темпе, и Кит свалится замертво на какой-нибудь безымянной планете.

Но мысль о том, чтобы встретить Новый Год в кругу близких людей, его не покидает.

***  
Кит не помнит так много снега в прошлые года. Идя по непротоптанной дорожке к крыльцу, он утопает в нем почти по колено, с неба он валит не переставая. Таксист высадил его за пару кварталов отсюда, сославшись на плохое освещение и жуткую погоду. Кит загребает рукой снег, сжимает, и он тает от тепла кожи — давно забытое ощущение. Пока он добирается к “У Терри”, ненастье затихает. На балконе второго этажа Кит отчетливо замечает две знакомые фигуры — Широ и Ханка — и поднимает руку в знак приветствия.

— Кит! — обрадованно восклицает Широ. Тут же на балкон выбегает Лэнс — его лица не видно, но движения и жесты выдают его — и пропадает.

И через несколько секунд появляется на пороге в свитере, сияя улыбкой от уха до уха. И сбегает с крыльца так стремительно, что Кит успевает только выпустить из рук дорожные сумки. И Лэнс напрыгивает на него, обнимая за шею, обхватывая бедра ногами. Кит делает несколько неосторожных шагов и покоряется судьбе, свалившись в ближайший сугроб.

И вознаграждается поцелуем. Даже снег за шиворотом волнует его теперь не так уж сильно.

— Я вылижу тебя, как кошка, — от этого обещания по всему телу Кита проходит дрожь. 

— Поднимайтесь уже, холодно ведь! — кричит им Ханк.

Они поднимаются, отряхиваясь и смеясь, и поглядывают друг на друга, не сдерживая улыбок.

— Почему ты никого не предупредил? — громко спрашивает Лэнс. Голос у него звенит от радости, а глаза блестят не хуже снега под фонарями. Он ощутимо тыкает Кита.

— Ты чего? — Кит трет плечо, морщится от боли и одновременно от смеха. — Хотел сюрприз сделать.

— Да потому что ты засранец, вот ты кто, две недели мне не писал, — они поднимаются вместе по деревянному крыльцу и заходят в теплое помещение, от чего щеки начинает покалывать.

— Ну это же сюрприз, — смущенно отзывается Кит. 

— Ну, конечно, — Лэнс вздыхает. — Что ты еще мог ответить, — Кит смеется над тем, как Лэнс закатывает глаза и делает драму из ничего. Они поднимаются по лестнице, и тот оборачивается к нему, останавливаясь, на полпути: — На самом деле, я так рад тебя видеть, что мне кажется, у меня сейчас сердце выпрыгнет. Серьезно.

— Заметно, особенно, когда ты накинулся на меня с обвинениями, — шутливо отвечает Кит.

— Это от растерянности! — тут же краснеет Лэнс. — Как ты мог…

Он выдыхает и опять крепко обнимает его, так, что Киту не вздохнуть. Он поглаживает Лэнса по спине, стряхивая остатки снега, и нежно целует его в висок.

— Что, Кит, не успел приземлиться, а тебя уже втянули в семейные разборки? — Пидж выглядывает из двери.

— Именно так.

— Давай, пожалуйся на меня Пидж, — ворчит Лэнс, громко топая ногами.

— И пожалуюсь, — говорит Кит ему вслед. — Привет.

Пидж утыкается ему куда-то в грудь, приобнимает за талию, а он закидывает руку на плечо, и именно так они и заходят в бар, где их уже все ждут. Лэнс подтягивает к своему месту еще один стул, хозяин гостиницы забирает у Кита из рук сумку, приговаривая, что знает куда отнести. Широ в толстом вязаном свитере с высоким горлом кажется еще огромнее, впрочем, Ханк от него не отстает. Они все обнимаются, похлопывая друг друга по спинам.

— У нас тут большинство перебивается пивом, потому что мы до сих пор не доросли до двадцати одного, — Лэнс передает меню Киту. — Но ты уже большой мальчик.

— Это несправедливо, у меня день рождения через две недели, но мне все равно не продают крепкий алкоголь, — Ханк разводит руками. — Где логика?

— Мне свиные ребра и соджу, — говорит Кит бармену, подошедшему из-за стойки.

— Сразу так, с тяжелой артиллерии? — сует свой любопытный нос Лэнс. 

— Ты моя мамочка? — фыркает Кит, за что получает пинок под столом. Вполне заслуженно.

В разгар вечера, когда Кит только успевает отсмеяться после очередной уморительной истории Ханка, Лэнс наклоняется к его уху:

— Пойдем в номер, — его губы почти касаются мочки.

— Пошли, — без раздумий отвечает Кит.

Лэнс тут же краснеет.

— В моем сценарии ты должен был меня отговаривать, потому что мы как бы тут все собрались, и ты еще с Широ толком не поговорил…

— Почему это я должен был отказаться от похода в номер? — громко шепчет Кит. Хорошо, что играет музыка, и они не одни в баре: здесь много разных компаний, и все громко разговаривают и смеются, поэтому остальные за столом не обращают внимания на их перешептывания.

Лэнс долго на него смотрит, как будто пытается прочесть его мысли.

— Я очень хочу пойти с тобой в номер, — Кит ухмыляется и касается коленки Лэнса. — Потому что первое, что ты сделал вместо приветствия, это дал одно обещание.

— И я от него не отказываюсь, — Лэнс сбрасывает его руку. — Мы посидим до полуночи, а там уже как пойдет.

— Тогда зачем ты звал меня? — непонимающе уточняет Кит.

— Это был флирт, обычный флирт, — краснеет Лэнс. — Типа, твои глаза сияют, как звезды. Кто самый прекрасный парень в этом баре? Конечно ты. Или, ты… случайно не находишься под охраной Юнеско? Потому что ты сокровище. И так далее.

Кит негромко смеется и зависает, раздумывая.

— Ничего в голову не приходит, — сдается он. — Я в этом не силен. Но ты определенно самый красивый парень в этом баре.

— Ой, да хватит заливать, — и Лэнс отворачивается к Ханку, спрашивая, как у него дела с Шэй.

***  
На экране транслируют Нью-Йорк, гигантские цифры, радостных людей и все в огнях. Весь бар отсчитывает время до полуночи, а с наступлением нового года взрывается криками.

А Лэнс целует Кита. Это так неожиданно, они обычно не целуются на людях, но Кит не теряется, сразу отвечает, притягивая поближе к себе.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, остальные старательно на них не смотрят.

— Простите, давняя мечта поцеловать кого-нибудь в полночь, традиция же. А тут есть кого, — оправдывается Лэнс, тараторя.

— Ты придурок, — констатирует Пидж, и Ханк с Широ почему-то смеются, как будто она удачно пошутила.

— Мы идем в номер, — говорит Кит, поднимаясь. — Утром еще встретимся.

Лэнс хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, приговаривая что-то вроде: “боже, Кит”.

— Да, до завтра. С праздником, — говорит он замогильным голосом.

— Развлекайтесь, — ехидно отвечает Широ.

Кит не успевает ничего ответить — Лэнс хватает его под руку и уводит из бара.

— Ты бы еще во всеуслышание объявил: мы идем делать бум-бум.

— Бум-бум? — Кит заливается смехом, и Лэнс, до этого хмурый, не удерживается от улыбки. — Это такой эвфемизм?

— Господи, какие страшные слова ты знаешь, — жесты Лэнса снова полны драмы.

— Да ладно, что такого?

— Мы могли незаметно сбежать, — растолковывает ему он.

— А ты меня поцеловал при всех.

— Вот только стрелки переводить и можешь, — Лэнс открывает дверь в номер своим электронным ключом. — Вау.

Точно, вау, Кит полностью с ним согласен. Комната хоть и одна, но просторная, с огромной деревянной кроватью; небольшой диван, даже камин с настоящим огнем. На журнальном столике ведерко с подтаявшим льдом и бутылкой шампанского. И, конечно, два бокала.

Первое, что делает Кит — находит свою сумку и достает коммуникатор.

Первое, что делает Лэнс — валится на пушистый прикаминный коврик, приподнимается на локте и отправляет Киту соблазнительную улыбку.

— Хватит ржать надо мной, — он тут же закатывает глаза и валится плашмя. — Проникнись атмосферой, Кит, посмотри, как романтично.

— Это и правда романтично, — Кит замечает на прикроватной тумбочке тарелку, полную клубники в шоколаде. Он прихватывает ее с собой: — Это ты устроил?

— Нет, но я сказал, чтобы нас поселили в один номер, — Лэнс пожимает плечами. — Клубника! В декабре. Точнее, уже январь, но какая разница.

— Как там все правильно сделать? Кормить тебя с рук? — ухмыляется Кит.

— Можно попробовать, — Лэнс подтягивает к себе ведерко и бокалы. — Ты пил когда-нибудь шампанское?

— Нет, — растерянно отвечает Кит.

— Я тоже нет.

Кит с негромким хлопком открывает бутылку и разливает по бокалам пенящийся напиток. Чувствует он себя по-дурацки, о чем и сообщает Лэнсу. Они стоят на коленях друг напротив друга, чокаются и синхронно отпивают. И также синхронно морщатся.

— Кислятина, — делится Кит.

— Ага, зато, — Лэнс приобнимает его за плечо и прижимается щекой к щеке, — как символично. Мы прямо как настоящая пара из какой-нибудь романтической комедии.

— Мы и так настоящая пара, — и в этот момент Лэнс засовывает ему огромную клубничину в рот.

— Да, но… у нас так мало такого, что бывает у обычных пар. Типа, походы в кино. Совместные завтраки. Свидания, — он дожевывает свою клубнику и вздыхает. — Мы даже подарками не обмениваемся и не флиртуем толком.

— Мы не очень-то обычная пара, знаешь ли, — произносит Кит, водя носом по щеке Лэнса и чуть крепче его обнимая. — Возможно, что самая необычная, которую вообще можно придумать. Может, это по нам потом романтические комедии будут снимать.

— Надеюсь, что на мою роль возьмут симпатичного актера, — улыбается Лэнс.

— Твое эго помешает тебе рассмотреть то, что он симпатичный, все будут казаться не очень. Ох! — Кит трет место, куда тыкнул Лэнс.

— Вечно ты так.

— Беру с тебя пример, — Кит делает еще глоток и ставит бокал в сторону. — Вообще-то мы флиртуем. Например, ты говоришь, что отрежешь мой хвост, потому что он тебе надоел, но когда я угрожаю пойти подстричься, ты начинаешь меня отговаривать.

— Это не флирт, это идиотизм, — Лэнс запускает Киту руку в волосы и стягивает резинку с небольшого хвостика. Кит целует его шею, и слушает вздохи, к которым он толком не успел даже привыкнуть, но успел соскучиться. — Мне все в тебе нравится.

Кит расстегивает джемпер Лэнса, стягивает с его плеч, открывая себе доступ к ключицам. Он часто вспоминает и иногда ему даже снится единственный серьезный, как тогда выразился Лэнс, их раз — в день встречи с остальными паладинами, после долгих прелюдий в душе. Лэнс, опирающийся на локти, смотрит, как Кит растягивает его. Жарко, тела у них вмиг покрываются испариной, пальцы Лэнса сжимают простынь, в нем так тесно, так горячо. От одного воспоминания об этом ощущении у Кита крепко встает. И Лэнс открытый, выгибается ему навстречу, произносит его имя неожиданно низким голосом и стонет. Все это Кит хорошо помнит.

Но вживую это звучит еще лучше.

— Кит, — негромко выдыхает Лэнс, прежде чем поцеловать его. Глубоко, влажно и медленно, чертовски медленно. Всегда так, когда Лэнс начинает вести.

Он прижимается так же тесно, как и в тот день: как будто хочет срастись с Китом, стать одним целым. Физическое удовольствие по сравнению с этим ощущением кажется не таким уж и важным.

Лэнс расстегивает рубашку Кита, покрывая поцелуями каждый новый открывающийся миллиметр кожи. Дыхание Кита сбивается, он не может подавить хриплый выдох, когда Лэнс касается губами его соска.

— Смазка у меня в сумке, — бормочет Кит, поддаваясь рукам Лэнса, ложится прямо на этот злосчастный коврик. Он с удивлением понимает, что рубашка на нем полностью расстегнута, а джинсы приспущены. Накрывает неуместным смущением, потому что Лэнс рассматривает его без стеснения, буквально пожирает взглядом.

— Кит, боже, ты бы себя видел, — он стягивает джинсы с Кита вместе с бельем и носками. — Ты такой красивый, — говорит Лэнс негромко прямо ему в губы, накрывая поцелуем и не давая возражать.

Кит никогда не думает о своей внешности. Никогда не обращает внимания на комплименты. Но для Лэнса… он хочет быть красивым.

Кит хмурится сам на себя от этих мыслей, приоткрывая рот, когда Лэнс углубляет поцелуй. Лэнс же скользит руками по его животу, плечам, шее, придерживает за подбородок для очередного поцелуя. Притягивает к себе за бедра, нежно оглаживая тонкую чувствительную кожу около паха. Кит сжимает руки за его спиной, удерживая:

— Лэнс, хватит дразнить, — голос звучит почти как рык.

— Я еще не вылизал тебя, так что с меня причитается, — мурлычет Лэнс. Его руки продолжают порхать над телом Кита, обходя те места, которые мучительно ждут прикосновений.

Лэнсу все-таки удается перехитрить Кита: он целует его куда-то за ухо, безошибочно находя точку, из-за которой дыхание учащается, а руки расслабляются. Лэнс выскальзывает, опускается ниже, продолжая покрывать поцелуями живот Кита, касается языком, мягко кусает, легко оттягивая кожу. Когда Лэнс неожиданно садится между его ног, уже так не прижимаясь, Кита начинает бить дрожь: от нервов, возбуждения и прохладного воздуха. Огонь в камине еще не полностью прогрел комнату, и Кит это явственно чувствует на себе.

— Ты бы видел себя, Кит, — Лэнс наконец стягивает с себя нижнюю футболку. Его почти не видно в полумраке, только очертания его широких плеч. Кажется, он прибавил в объемах, а Кит и не заметил.

— Я себя и так каждый день вижу, — Кит собирается сесть, чтобы притянуть Лэнса к себе поближе, но его останавливают, положив руку на грудь.

— Не шевелись, — Лэнс улыбается, Киту не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы он это понял. — Таким ты себя вряд ли видел, — он ласково водит руками по внутренней стороне бедер Кита, с каждым касанием раздвигая его ноги чуть шире. — Такой открытый, возбужденный, с телом греческого бога…

— Завались, — рычит Кит и, пытаясь прижаться к Лэнсу, выгибается. Тот негромко стонет, крепко удерживая Кита на месте.

— У тебя член дергается, — сообщает Лэнс.

Кит закрывает лицо руками:

— И кто в этом виноват? — и срывается на стон. Потому что язык Лэнса оказывается внутри. Лэнс вылизывает его, касаясь губами, влажно причмокивая. Кит думает, от чего он сойдет с ума быстрее: от собственного смущения или возбуждения. Ему хочется пошевелиться, но Лэнс крепко вцепился в его задницу пальцами. Киту кажется, что внизу живота как минимум жерло вулкана, он, наконец, вспоминает, что у него есть руки, и он обхватывает свой член, сжимает, ведет так, как ему нравится.

— Медленнее, Кит, — Лэнс прикусывает кожу. Его язык горячий, дыхание обжигает, он улыбается, это слышно по голосу. Кит тянется и достает до макушки Лэнса рукой, запускает пятерню в волосы — просто сжимает их, не зная, зачем, но тот это понимает по-своему. 

Он приподнимается и обхватывает губами его головку.

— Лэнс! — Кит впервые слышит свой голос таким хриплым. А еще он, кажется, слышит негромкий смех Лэнса. Он наслаждается тем, как мучает Кита.

— Смазка в сумке, говоришь? — выпустив член изо рта, интересуется Лэнс. И не дожидаясь ответа, уходит искать ее.

Кит приподнимается на локтях — возбуждение, такое острое, отступает, как только Лэнс оставляет его одного. Передышка — это хорошо.

— Чего ты так улыбаешься? — спрашивает Кит, когда Лэнс устраивается между его ног, подтягивая к себе.

Тот приподнимает брови, выдавливая прозрачную, почти не пахнущую жидкость на руку.

— Потому что я счастлив? — он целует Кита в губы, проникая одним пальцем в задницу. Кит приглушенно стонет, выгибается, прижимаясь своим животом к животу Лэнса. Тот с удивленным вздохом отрывается от него: — Кит…

— Я готовился, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Кит.

— Блядь, — Лэнс растягивает его уже двумя. — Блядь. Так и вижу, как ты сам себя трахаешь пальцами… Почему у нас никогда не было секса по видеосвязи?

Улыбочка Лэнса, наконец, пропадает, остаются лишь сбитое дыхание и пьяный взгляд. Кит шарит по спине Лэнса руками, целует его плечи. Они трутся друг о друга, и Кит даже не сразу замечает, что они перешли к главному: Лэнс медленно, раскачиваясь, входит в него.

Это странно. Кит чувствует, как растягиваются мышцы, он старается расслабиться, но ничего не получается, пока они не сталкиваются взглядами. Лэнс приоткрывает дрожащие веки, метки на скулах чуть подсвечиваются, и глаза поблескивают в полумраке. Киту кажется, что он проваливается в бездну. 

Лэнс так смотрит… И Киту уже не важно все остальное.

Они двигаются в одном ритме, как будто не может быть ничего естественнее. Тогда, в первый раз, все вышло куда более торопливо и смазано, а сейчас ощущение, что их тела резонируют. Лэнс тянется к руке Кита, и тот сразу сжимает ее, Лэнс меняет угол, и Кит отзывается; каждый жест, каждое движение — верное.

Лэнс сладко стонет ему в шею, и Кит немного умирает.

Кит кончает первым, до подгибающихся пальцев ног, закатывая глаза и выгибаясь над полом. Лэнс — следом, рухнув сверху. Они лежат, приходя в себя, и восстанавливают дыхание, обнимаются, абсолютно обнаженные. Кит все-таки меняется местами с Лэнсом, подминая его под себя. В свете огня его волосы выглядят почти рыжими. 

— Хочу второй раунд, — губы у Лэнса припухшие, голос сиплый, но он все равно капризно морщит нос.

— Уже? — смеется Кит.

— Не прямо сейчас, но чуть попозже я точно не откажусь, — он покрепче обнимает Кита, обхватывая еще и ногами. В этом движении мало соблазнительного, Лэнс, судя по выражению его лица, просто хочет пообниматься, но Кит чувствует, как к низу живота опять приливает кровь.

— Да, теперь я почти заинтересован, — глухо говорит он. — Только на кровати в этот раз.

— Договорились, неженка, — Кит кусает его за подбородок, вызывая лишь очередной приступ смеха.

Кровать оказывается очень приятной после почти что часа, проведенного на полу. Белье льнет к телу — не походные условия их базы; пахнет свежестью, деревом, Лэнсом, и глаза у Кита сами по себе начинают слипаться.

— Не смей спать, — Лэнс седлает его бедра.

— Ты опять будешь меня мучить? — с трудом приподнимая одно веко, спрашивает Кит.

— Ну детка, — Лэнс покачивается, трется о член Кита, но выглядит уже не так коварно, как до этого. Скорее, безмолвно просит.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Кит улыбается, придерживая Лэнса за бедра, но не мешая двигаться.

— Детка, — выдает Лэнс с придыханием, и они оба смеются. — Нельзя?

— Можно, — Кит приподнимает задницу, толкаясь, и Лэнс ахает. Записать бы этот звук, и Киту бы не приходилось все время вспоминать каждую их близость, он бы дрочил только на него в долгих командировках.

Лэнс заводит руку себе за спину, и только тогда Кит замечает в его руках смазку.

— Я тебя дразнил на словах, а ты решил это все продемонстрировать? — Кит гладит его по животу, легко, едва касаясь, проводит по члену. Лэнс шипит. Кит вряд ли сможет повторить подвиг Лэнса и мучить его так же, но всегда есть шанс хоть немного отомстить.

— О, за эти полгода я в этом поднаторел, — Лэнс склоняется над ним, упираясь в его плечо рукой, и сжимает. — Только получаю твое видео — все, стояк, как условный рефлекс, блин, я уже начал думать, что болен. Сексоголик, но трахаться хочу только с тобой, — Кит еле слышно выдыхает. Его тело чутко реагирует на все слова и действия Лэнса. — Не думал, что мы так скоро увидимся.

— И ты трахал себя пальцами? Думая обо мне? — Кит чуть сильней сжимает его член, ведет руками по животу.

— Какой ты… догадливый, — голос у него дрожит. Лэнс наскоро смазывает Кита и начинает опускаться, придерживая член за основание. Кит только сейчас осознает, как возбужден, он жмурится, и под веками все идет белыми пятнами. — Кит, Кит, Киткиткиткиткит…

Лэнс насаживается полностью, бедра у него подрагивают. Кит толкается, продолжая дрочить Лэнсу, пока тот крепко обнимает его за шею.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Кит после одного жаркого поцелуя.

— Глупостей не спрашивай, — Лэнс сжимает внутри себя член Кита, заставляя того подавиться собственным стоном.

— Тогда можно попробовать по-другому? 

Лэнс кивает, вставая на колени с бедер Кита, медленно лаская свой член. Кит улыбается: взгляд у Лэнса шальной, волосы растрепанные, и он полностью слушается рук Кита, даже когда тот переворачивает его на живот и заставляет приподняться на колени.

— А обнимашки? — жалостливо спрашивает он.

— Мы просто попробуем, — у Кита разыгралось любопытство. — Тебе не понравится — поменяем.

— Ладно.

Кит входит не особенно церемонясь, и Лэнс ахает. Этот проклятый “ах!”, даже член дергается. В таком положении ощущения немного другие — Кит прислушивается к себе и гладит по бокам вздрагивающего Лэнса, ждет, когда тот привыкнет, но Лэнс с каким-то отчаянным стоном начинает двигаться, насаживаясь и выдавая такие нежные и полные удовольствия звуки, что у Кита, кажется, внутри что-то плавится. Лэнс подтягивает к себе подушку, заглушая свои всхлипы, и Кит приподнимает его за плечо.

— Придержи коней, Лэнс, боже, — Кит старается двигаться размеренно, но угол совсем другой, приятно до чертиков, особенно из-за реакции Лэнса. — Блядь.

Он прижимает к себе Лэнса, обхватив поперек груди, они неловко целуются, сталкиваясь зубами, и наращивают темп. Лэнс закидывает руку, хватаясь за волосы Кита, и ничуть не возражает, когда тот кусает его шею. 

Все получается слишком быстро. Лэнс вздрагивает, сжимаясь так, что Кит давится воздухом. Они зовут друг друга по имени, негромко, торопливо, смешивая их в единый звук. Острая волна удовольствия обрушивается на Кита, перед глазами темнеет, кажется, что он не ощущает собственное тело. Когда все спадает, первым делом Кит чувствует грудью стук сердца Лэнса. Они валятся на кровать, и Кит думает, что спина Лэнса — это самое удобное, что может быть на свете, и на ней бы он провел всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***  
Кит просыпается от стука в дверь и из-за того, что Лэнс резко садится на кровати. Кит лениво наблюдает за ним, еще не совсем понимая, где он находится, но спина у Лэнса красивая — смуглая гладкая кожа с парой-тройкой темных пятнышек около шеи. До Кита с трудом доходит, что эти отметины он сам и оставил прошлой ночью. Почему-то он очень гордится этим фактом и, наконец, полностью открывает глаза.

— Иду! — голос у Лэнса хрипловатый со сна, он чуть не наворачивается, когда натягивает на себя первые попавшиеся под руку джинсы и рубашку. Он приоткрывает дверь совсем немного: — Доброе… Мы спустимся, конечно, — Кит садится на кровати, чувствуя в теле легкую истому и впервые за долгое время ощущая себя выспавшимся. — Ага, дай нам минут пятнадцать.

Лэнс закрывает дверь и несколько раз бьется об нее лбом.

— Кто приходил? — Кит потягивается, легко улыбаясь.

— Широ, — Лэнс закрывает лицо руками. — Я больше никогда ему в глаза не смогу посмотреть.

— Не переживай, — успокаивающе говорит Кит, выбираясь из кровати. — Он все понимает. Все нормально же.

— Просто он типа мой герой, все такое, и ну…

Кит подходит к Лэнсу, успев надеть джинсы, обнимает его, легко целуя в губы, рассматривая заспанное лицо. У Лэнса еще не сошел след от подушки, волосы стоят торчком, метки, кажется, сияют еще ярче, чем обычно. Он такой красивый, домашний, уютный. Хочется завалить его обратно в постель и сделать так, чтобы время остановилось, и не наступал момент после завтрака, когда им придется попрощаться.

— Мы все не чужие друг другу, — Кит гладит его по спине. — И Ханк, и Пидж, и Широ — они все рады за нас.

— Ты прав, — Лэнс скользит руками по плечам Кита и обнимает его за шею. Как всегда крепко, будто пытается восполнить недостаток тактильных ощущений за прошедшие полгода.

— Кстати, ты надел мою рубашку, — говорит ему в шею Кит, продолжая медленно исследовать спину, чувствуя под руками упругие мышцы.

— Точно, — Лэнс негромко смеется. Нежно целует висок Кита, ворошит его волосы, трогает, трогает, трогает его, и этому невозможно сопротивляться. Кит чувствует себя псом, изголодавшимся по ласке, хотя они провели вместе всю ночь. И все равно мало. — Можно мне ее оставить себе? В качестве новогоднего подарка?

— Конечно, — Кит посмеивается. — У меня как раз есть сменная футболка. 

С трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, они приводят себя в порядок в следующие минут пятнадцать — толкаются в ванной, пока чистят зубы, Лэнс рассматривает в зеркале следы на своей шее, бормоча что-то насчет генов галра. И фыркает, когда Кит сдувает с лица непослушную челку.

— Это очень милый жест, — говорит Лэнс, улыбаясь. — Но тебе она не мешает?

Он тянет за самую длинную прядь.

— Немного, — Кит пожимает плечами.

— Если ты позволишь, то я могу ее укоротить, — почти небрежно предлагает Лэнс.

— Давай, — Кит замечает за собой, что слишком легко соглашается с Лэнсом. И ничего не может с собой поделать.

Лэнс притаскивает в ванную табуретку, уходит из номера и через минуту возвращается уже с ножницами. Он до сих пор ходит в красной клетчатой рубашке Кита, и от этого в груди почему-то разливается жаркое ощущение, как будто он опять глотнул соджу.

— Итак, — Лэнс встает перед ним, широко расставив ноги. Кит не находит ничего лучше, как положить руки к нему на бедра, пока тот примеривается. — Я не профессионал, но пока никто не жаловался.

— А кого ты еще стриг? — Кит поглаживает большими пальцами выступающие бедренные косточки. Ночью они лежали, просто рассматривали друг друга, целуясь, касаясь так, как уже нравилось, и совершенно по-новому. Кит тогда и заприметил эти косточки и не удержался от того, чтобы легко укусить и тут же поцеловать.

— Да всех в нашей семье, — Лэнс смеется. — Немного щекотно, Кит.

— Извини, — но бедра не отпускает.

Черные пряди падают на специально подложенное полотенце. Лицо Лэнса совсем близко, когда он выравнивает челку: он низко наклоняется, сосредоточенно смотрит чуть выше глаз и подмигивает Киту, когда они на мгновение встречаются взглядами. Он аккуратно подстригает совсем короткие волоски, и они щекочут Киту нос.

Лэнс сдувает их, а те, что не отстают, смахивает пальцами: проводит по щекам, под глазами, нежно касается губ…

Они целуются маленькую вечность. Колени Лэнса крепко сжимают бедра Кита, руки ворошат волосы. Лэнс исступленно выдыхает в губы Киту его имя.

— Я уже скучаю, — они тянут друг друга за одежду, вжимаются телами, жадничают, спешат, делают все слишком медленно, ужасно долго…

Ужасно мало.

— Ты еще готов к полетам в космос? — спрашивает Кит, пытаясь справиться со сбитым дыханием. 

Лэнс удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Готов, — тут же решительно отвечает он и улыбается. — Когда летим? Сегодня? Я готов.

— Два месяца, — Кит виновато смотрит на него и ловит растерянный взгляд. — Через два месяца я заберу тебя с Варадеро.

Лэнс смеется, как можно смеяться только от большого счастья.

— Всего два месяца. Боже, да они пролетят как один день, — Лэнс поднимается на ноги, отряхивает свою и его одежду, приглаживает вечно торчащие волосы Кита. — Нам пора, нас, наверное, уже заждались.

— Точно, — Кит совсем забыл о завтраке. Он с неохотой бросает взгляд на часы. — Да, придется поторопиться. Я вылетаю из Гарнизона через три часа.

— Я тебя обязательно провожу.

Лэнс подбирает раскиданные вещи, подхватывает дорожную сумку Кита и свой рюкзак. Он без умолку болтает, Кит иногда язвительно ему отвечает, заражаясь хорошим настроением. Они так и спускаются к завтраку, шутливо переругиваясь, и никто им ничего не говорит о задержке, наконец перестав делать из них событие. Только Ханк слишком уж умиленно смотрит.

— Два месяца, — негромко выдыхает Лэнс себе в тарелку и улыбается Киту.

Все только начинается.


End file.
